1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a processing data transfer method in a sheet processing apparatus which separates securities such as banknotes into banknotes to be used again and banknotes which are not used again by checking the banknotes while the banknotes are being fed one by one, sealing every preset number of banknotes to be used again and cutting the banknotes which are not used again.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet processing apparatus is configured by an equipment main body which processes paper sheet or the like and an information processing equipment which manages the equipment main body. The state and the number of paper sheets or the like which are processed by the equipment main body are checked and data of the processing result checked is managed by the information processing equipment (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-260140).
In the above apparatus, in the case of data indicating the number (total sum) of cut sheets, data is enciphered in order to prevent data falsification.
For example, data (count information) of the number (total sum) of cut sheets by the equipment main body and MAC (Message Authentication Code) are transmitted to the information processing equipment. The information processing equipment stores the received count information and MAC into a database and transmits the count information to an IC card. Then, the IC card calculates the MAC based on the received count information by use of an enciphering key and returns the result of calculation as a response to the information processing equipment. Thus, the information processing equipment compares the MAC from the IC card with the MAC from the equipment main body to check whether or not they coincide with each other.
If the IC card and the password of the IC card are stolen, the following two problems will occur.
1) It becomes possible to attain a correct answer with respect to the MAC by supplying the count information to the IC card after falsifying the count information in the database. Then, if the MAC calculated by the equipment main body on the database is falsified by use of the MAC of the correct answer and subjected to the checking process again by use of the IC card, there occurs a problem that the result of the checking process becomes correct.
2) There occurs a problem that an enciphering key which is used to calculate the MAC can be estimated by sequentially changing data items supplied to the IC card.